Gift of Life
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean's cat is pregnant and seems ready to pop out some kittens. He doesn't really know what to do, so he goes to his neighbor for some advice on what to do for his cat. Unfortunately, his cat decides to give birth somewhere completely different instead. A one-shot prequel to Rocky Road.


When Dean saw his pure black cat, Nyx, getting a bit bigger, at first he thought that she was getting a bit fat. Dean had tried giving her less food, but he noticed that Nyx was getting a bit bigger that wasn't due to the cat-food.

He was denying that his cat was pregnant and tried shoving that thought out of his head. Dean soon realized that Nyx was, when he placed his hand on her stomach and felt something move in there.

_Well…shit,_ Dean thought.

* * *

Mrs. Hendrickson opened her front to her house to see Dean standing there. Mrs. Hendrickson was a woman in her fifties and was a widow. She had at least two cats with her.

"Yes?" She asked, eyeing her neighbor warily. They usually ask how each other's day is going, occasionally returned mail to each other, and she usually asks how his friends were doing.

"Do you know much about cats' pregnancies?" Dean asked.

"Your cat's pregnant?" Mrs. Hendrickson asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Did you set up a box for her?" Mrs. Hendrickson asked.

Dean considered lying, but he had to be honest with himself. He didn't have a fucking clue on how to take care of a pet. Well, he considered Seth and Roman as pets, but they were humans, not animals. Usually.

He guessed he had some sort of look on his face, because Mrs. Hendrickson continued on her advice. "You need to get her a box for privacy. Put a sheet down in there for her to be comfortable. Also half-way cover the top of the box, because she would probably be more comfortable in there. She'll probably jump in there on her own."

"Okay," Dean said and stood there, looking awkward. "Do you know where I can get a box and some sheets? Where should I put the box at anyway?"

Mrs. Hendrickson sighed.

Dean understood that the sigh meant that he was hopeless. He had that sigh aimed at him far more than normal. The lady opened the door wider, "Come on in." Dean stepped inside the house, feeling a bit uncomfortable because he didn't know his neighbor at all.

* * *

Dean heard a strange whimper and his blanket felt unnaturally heavy when he tried to pull up the blanket. He tried to turn to the side, but he heard the whimpering and felt that unnaturally heaviness on the blanket again.

Dean turned on the lamp, only to see six bloody kittens who were currently sucking on Nyx, who was trying to clean herself.

"On my bed? Really?" Dean asked.

Nyx gave Dean this weird 'shut up bastard, I'm cleaning myself' look. Well, that's how Dean interpreted it.

"You're the one who gave birth on my bed," Dean replied. He looked at the blood on the blanket that was around his legs. He was glad that he didn't accidentally squash one of the kittens to death.

* * *

Dean tried moving Nyx's kittens, but she gave him a look that said 'bastard, don't touch my kittens' and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who gave birth on my bed," Dean said again. _Great, I'm turning into a crazy-cat-man. Wait, I'm already there. Damn it,_ he thought horrified.

He looked at the six newborn kittens.

One was pure black, one was grey and white, one was orange, one was black and white, one was white with a black spot on its head, and one was a strange mix black and grey.

Dean eyed the white, orange, and grey kittens. He looked back at Nyx, "You're a slut; you know that right?"

Nyx gave him a 'I don't care what you call me, just let me care for my babies, you bastard' look.

_Cats,_ Dean thought, _are rude._

* * *

When Nyx had left her babies on the bed, to go do 'cat things', Dean took his chance to move the six whimpering babies into the box that he set up earlier. When one of the kittens whimpered, Nyx came running in.

"That's your box," Dean replied as Nyx looked in the box.

She gave him a look that probably said something like 'how dare you touch my babies you filthy human!'

_Cats,_ Dean thought, _are hurtful._

* * *

When Dean walked outside to check the mail, he heard his neighbor's dog whimpering outside. He looked at the white Pomeranian dog that was chained to a tree in the yard.

Later that night his neighbor's didn't give a damn when they noticed Dean climbing over the fence and untied their dog.

* * *

Seth, Roman, and Triple H found Dean asleep on a bench in the locker room. One arm was dangling over the side, and one hand next to his face. He was sort of snoring.

"At least we know why he didn't show up to my office with Big Show," Triple H said.

Triple H was about to shake Dean awake, when Roman grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Don't touch him when he's asleep. He starts hitting," Roman warned.

Triple H guessed that they had experience with that. "Okay, when he wakes up, tell him to go to my office." The man left the locker room.

"Dean," Seth said. "Dean. Dean." The man didn't wake up. "Dean, it's time to wake up."

Dean rose up his hand and flipped them off, "I object." His arm lowered and he went back to sleep.

"Dean, I made oatmeal raisin cookies," Roman said and Dean jerked awake, nearly falling off the bench in the process.

"Where?" Dean asked looking for the so-called cookies.

"Triple H asked to see you in his office," Seth said.

"My neighbor's didn't give a damn about it," Dean replied, freaking out a little.

"What?" Roman asked, looking at Dean.

"Never mind," Dean said. "I'm just tired. My cat had her babies—"

"Nyx had her babies? I didn't know she was pregnant," Seth said.

"Bitch, I was talking," Dean said. "Anyway, she gave birth, right on top of me."

"You saw the gift of life," Roman said.

"Yeah, I saw the gift of life...and it was disgusting," Dean replied. "Why does Trips need to see me?"

"He said something about needing to talk to you and Big Show about possibly tag teaming together in a match against Rusev and Mark Henry," Seth said.

Dean rubbed his face with his hands, "Okay." He left the locker room.

"Big Show and Dean aren't going to win," Seth said.

"Have faith in them. We should buy Rocky Road ice cream for Dean to soften the impact of the loss of that match," Roman said.

"He doesn't like Rocky Road," Seth said.

"I know," Roman said and smiled.

* * *

Needless to say, it came as a shock to them when they saw Big Show and Dean win the match. They had to watch as Big Show pick Dean up and put him over his shoulder as he walked up the ramp to take Dean to the Trainer's Room.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't know. Like I said, this was a prequel to Rocky Road.

When I was younger, I woke up to see that my cat had given birth on top of my legs. Talk about a horrible bloody mess. Luckily, I can't remember most of it.


End file.
